


L'expiation

by htray



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htray/pseuds/htray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss et Peeta peinent à se remettre des événements qui se sont déroulés lors de la Tournée de la Victoire et l'annonce des règles pour l'édition des 75ème jeux va les plonger dans la crainte de voir un être aimé être sélectionné pour l'Expiation...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

Allongée dans mon lit bien trop grand et confortable, les yeux grands ouverts, j'observe silencieusement le plafond. Ce doit être le milieu de la nuit mais je suis incapable de dormir.

Peeta et moi sommes rentrés de la tournée de la victoire il y a quelques semaines et rien ne s'est déroulé comme prévu. Ca a même été pire que tout et lorsqu'enfin je parviens à m'endormir je suis hantée par des cauchemars. Je me revois aux côtés de Peeta dans le District 11. J'entends la chanson de Rue être sifflée par un homme, je revois l'assemblée entière porter trois doigts à leurs bouches avant de lever la main en signe d'adieu. Tout se teinte alors de rouge, le sang éclabousse les mains en l'air, les gens hurlent tandis que l'homme siffle toujours. Une envolée de geais moqueurs se met à tournoyer au-dessus de nos têtes tandis qu'on nous pousse à l'intérieur, Peeta et moi, pour nous épargner du massacre. J'entends des coups de feu et me réveille en sursaut au moment où les Pacificateurs exécutent d'une balle dans la tête ce vieillard du District 11 qui sifflait.

Et lorsque ce n'est pas lui, d'autres morts viennent me tourmenter. Ces derniers mois, entre les jeux, la tournée et les menaces du Président, ma vie est jonchée de cadavres.

Je soupire et me tourne sur le côté, calant un bras sous le coussin, des larmes silencieuses coulent le long de ma joue pour finir sur le tissu moelleux sous ma tête.

Le jour ne va pas tarder à se lever et aujourd'hui plus que les autres, je crains les événements. Le Président Snow doit prendre la parole pour annoncer le règlement des soixante quinzième Hunger Games. Tous les vingt cinq ans, ont lieu des éditions différentes appelées « Expiation » et soumises à de nouvelles règles.

Haymitch a participé et remporté la cinquantième édition des jeux, la seconde Expiation durant laquelle le double des tributs avait été désigné dans chaque District.

Depuis quelques jours, je me demande bien ce qui nous attend. Je sais que les fondateurs des jeux ont pensé plusieurs Expiations et que les nouvelles règles auront été établies il y a soixante quinze ans de cela mais j'entends encore la menace de Snow sur ma famille et tous ceux que j'aime.

J'ai un mauvais pressentiment pour cette édition. La sensation que le Président va se servir des jeux pour me faire payer ce début de soulèvement. Je n'en ai parlé à personne, je ne sais pas comment leur dire que leurs vies sont en danger, ma mère, Prim, Gale et sa famille. Je ne sais pas comment leur en parler alors que je suis seule responsable de leur destin.

Pour Peeta et Haymitch, c'est différent, ils savent à quoi ils s'exposent. Ils ont connu les jeux, la lutte pour la survie, les massacres et tueries, ils savent se battre et sont conscients des risques qu'ils prennent en me soutenant. Mais ça ne me fait pas me sentir moins coupable pour autant. C'est même pire.

J'ai pourtant fait tout ce que Snow voulait, et bien plus. Je suis fiancée à Peeta désormais mais ce ne sera pas suffisant. La révolution semble en marche et je doute qu'une robe de mariée y change quoi que ce soit. Le Capitole est envahi par les geais moqueurs sous toutes les formes, même Plutarch Heavensbee, le Haut Juge des soixante quinzième jeux en porte un discret à sa montre.

Je me demande encore pourquoi ils ont choisi ce symbole. Haymitch m'a dit que c'était parce qu'il me représentait, parce que depuis l'instauration des jeux, personne n'avait osé défier le Capitole comme je l'avais fait avec les baies de sureau mortel.

Je sors de mes pensées lorsque j'entends la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir. Elle a une fâcheuse tendance à grincer et comme je ne me sens pas chez moi ici, il n'y a pas de meubles à part mon lit et le bruit résonne dans toute la pièce. J'essuie les quelques larmes qui humidifient mon visage. Sans me retourner vers mon visiteur nocturne, à quoi bon, je sais qui il est, je me décale pour lui laisser un peu de place.

Le lit s'affaisse dans mon dos tandis qu'il soulève le drap pour se mettre dessous. Il s'allonge dans mon dos, se rapprochant le plus possible avant de passer lui aussi un bras sous le coussin sur lequel repose ma tête. Son second bras entoure mes hanches et vient chercher ma main. Nos doigts se croisent et son nez se cale dans mes cheveux qu'il inspire à plein poumon.

\- Toi non plus ? chuchote-t-il dans la pénombre.

\- Non, je n'arrive pas à dormir…

Ma voix a tremblé, mes larmes ont disparu mais ma gorge est toujours nouée et teintée de trémolos. Il ne dira rien, j'en suis sûre mais il resserre son étreinte de façon à me faire comprendre qu'il est là et que tout va bien maintenant.

Et j'y crois. L'espace de quelques heures, je m'endors sans qu'aucune personne morte ou en passe de l'être ne vienne peupler mes cauchemars.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 :**

Comme tous les matins depuis que j'habite cette maison dans le Village des vainqueurs, le silence me réveille. J'ai toujours eu l'habitude d'entendre de très bonne heure les mineurs qui passaient devant mon ancienne demeure, le tintement de leurs gourdes accrochées à leurs ceintures qui s'entrechoquent avec leurs casques, le grondement de leurs bottes sur la terre charbonneuse, le sifflement de certains et la toux d'autres tandis qu'ils marchent au pas en direction de la mine.

Aujourd'hui pourtant, le silence est présent dans tout le District. C'est un jour férié. Cet après-midi, Snow prendra la parole, l'écran géant qui retransmettra en direct la lecture des règles a été installé hier à l'endroit habituel, je l'ai vu en passant.

J'ouvre doucement les yeux, la respiration chaude et lente de Peeta sur ma nuque m'indique qu'il dort encore. Depuis la Tournée, durant laquelle nous avons pris l'habitude malgré nous de dormir ensemble, il finit toujours par me rejoindre dans mon lit au milieu de la nuit.

Je suppose que comme moi, il ne doit pas réussir à dormir autrement.

Je referme les yeux et profite encore quelques instants du bien-être que ses bras me procurent. Je ne sais pas s'il réalise à quel point sa présence m'est indispensable. Au départ, lorsque j'ai réalisé ce que Snow attendait exactement de moi, je me suis insurgée intérieurement, mais quelque part, aujourd'hui, épouser Peeta ne me semble pas une si mauvaise idée.

Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix…

Si seulement j'avais pu préparer Gale à cette annonce, les choses auraient été différentes. Enfin, c'est ce que j'aime à penser en tout cas.

 

0o0o0

Six semaines plus tôt

Le train se met à ralentir, je le vois en regardant par la fenêtre, les paysages défilent plus lentement alors qu'à l'intérieur, c'est comme s'il conservait la même allure.

Haymitch soupire fortement, embaumant l'air alentour de vapeurs d'alcool.

\- Bienvenus à la maison ! déclare-t-il sarcastiquement tandis que le train passe la grille électrifiée et entre dans le District 12.

Je ne sais pas trop comment je vais être accueillie cette fois. Je sais que les habitants du District ont suivi la Tournée, c'est même une obligation tous les soirs d'aller visionner le résumé de notre journée, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont vu exactement.

Ont-ils suivi les tueries et les soulèvements avortés ?

Probablement pas… ils n'ont dû diffuser que des morceaux choisis afin de taire la moindre rébellion dans mon District.

\- Que croyez-vous qu'il va se passer maintenant ? demande Peeta en se levant pour se poster devant la fenêtre et observer l'extérieur.

\- Maintenant, hoquette Haymitch, vous allez vous marier et faire plein de petits bébés !

Il se met à rire. Je soupire, ne voyant pas ce qu'il y de drôle à sa réplique. Peeta se tourne alors vers moi et me lance un regard empli de tristesse et mon cœur se serre.

Je ne veux pas lui faire de peine mais je ne sais pas où j'en suis à vrai dire. Dans les jeux, c'était facile de feindre d'être amoureuse, il en allait de notre survie à tous les deux. Par la suite, ce fut plus difficile, surtout lorsque Gale est entré en jeu à notre retour.

Jamais je n'oublierais la déception et la douleur présente dans les yeux de mon meilleur ami lorsque je suis descendue du train la fois précédente.

Et aujourd'hui, alors que j'allais épouser Peeta, comment allait-il réagir ?

De mon côté, mes sentiments sont plus confus que jamais. Je les aime tous les deux et mon problème réside dans le fait que je sois incapable de quantifier l'amour que je leur porte avec exactitude. Suis-je amoureuse de l'un d'entre eux ou est-ce simplement de l'amitié ?

J'avoue ressentir quelque chose de grondant au fond de mon ventre lorsque Peeta me prend dans ses bras pour dormir ou lorsqu'il m'embrasse passionnément devant les caméras mais le problème est bien là, il y a des caméras, des spectateurs et je suis bien incapable de dire si je joue la comédie mieux que je l'espérais ou si ces sentiments sont réels.

Lorsque Gale m'a embrassée, peu avant notre départ pour la Tournée, j'ai également ressenti des choses, mais là encore, bien que ce soit plus réel, j'ai du mal à savoir exactement ce dont il s'agit.

Bref, je reviens de la Tournée plus confuse que jamais…

Le train finit par s'arrêter en gare, Haymitch se lève difficilement et titube jusqu'à la sortie. Peeta s'approche de mon siège et me tend la main :

\- Tu viens ?

\- J'arrive, dis-je en tournant la tête vers la fenêtre sans vraiment regarder les gens qui se trouvent sur le quai.

\- Il va y avoir des caméras Katniss…

Il n'a pas besoin d'en dire plus, je sais que je dois poursuivre cette comédie jusqu'à la fin. Ce que je me demande aujourd'hui c'est s'il y aura une fin un jour.

Ma vie ainsi que celle de mes proches sont sur la sellette, à moins que je reste cette fille trop amoureuse pour vivre sans son fiancé. Certains jours, j'en arrive à regretter d'avoir survécu aux jeux. Puis je pense à ma mère et à Prim et là je me mets à regretter d'avoir drogué Peeta pour aller chercher le sac à dos contenant les médicaments qui l'ont sauvé. Il serait alors mort de ses blessures avant la fin des jeux et j'aurais peut-être gagné seule. Puis je plonge mon regard dans ses iris bleus qui expriment tant de bonté et de gentillesse et je me fustige intérieurement de souhaiter qu'il soit mort.

Je prends sa main et entrecroise nos doigts avant de me lever et de le suivre jusqu'à la sortie. Il a raison, les caméras sont là pour filmer notre retour dans le District 12. Je reconnais les silhouettes familières de ma mère et de Prim qui s'élance dans mes bras à peine ai-je posé le pied sur le sol cimenté du quai.

\- Tu m'as manqué ! s'exclame-t-elle alors que ses bras entourent mon cou et me serrent à m'étrangler, obligeant Peeta à me lâcher la main.

\- Toi aussi…

Je souris, et pour la première fois depuis des semaines, ce n'est pas de la comédie. J'en arrive même à en adresser un sincère à ma mère une fois que Prim me relâche.

D'instinct, mes yeux scannent la foule à la recherche de Gale.

\- Il n'est pas là, chuchote Prim à mes côtés.

Je sens Peeta se crisper et étouffer un grognement mais je l'ignore volontairement, je ne veux pas voir la déception dans son regard. C'est égoïste mais je ne veux lire dans ses yeux que l'amour réel qu'il ressent pour moi. La douleur de voir que je ne partage pas ses sentiments, la peine que je provoque lorsque j'évoque quoi que ce soit en rapport avec Gale me font souffrir autant que lui alors j'évite de croiser ses yeux dans ces moments-là.

Peeta a sa place à mes côtés. Nos destins sont tragiquement liés, nous sommes les Amants maudits après tout, mais Gale existe aussi et rien ne pourra l'effacer, même si je suis forcée d'en épouser un autre.

Je rentre, déçue et triste, dans ma nouvelle maison mais ne fais qu'y passer. Une fois dans ma chambre, je mets un pantalon, chausse mes bottes de chasse et récupère la veste de mon père avant de me diriger dans la cuisine pour prendre de la nourriture que je fourre dans ma besace.

Je croise ma mère et Prim dans le salon, Peeta à l'extérieur et je jurerais voir le rideau de la fenêtre de la cuisine d'Haymitch bouger mais personne n'ose me retenir. Je leur en suis reconnaissante à vrai dire, j'ai besoin de partir, d'être seule, de me retrouver en quelque sorte. Mes pieds avancent d'eux-mêmes en direction du Pré jusqu'à l'ouverture dans le grillage. Je tends l'oreille afin de vérifier que le courant électrique ne circule pas en ce moment et me faufile par le trou. Je commence alors ma course pour atteindre l'orée de la forêt avant que quelqu'un ne me surprenne.

Je ralentis lorsque la végétation me cache du District. Quelques mètres plus loin, je récupère mon arc dans l'écorce d'un chêne puis, plus en avant, mon carquois sous la souche d'un arbre mort. Je prends la direction de notre rocher à Gale et moi, espérant secrètement qu'il y sera.

Je ne prends pas la peine de vérifier si ses pièges ont eu des prises, je suis bien trop pressée d'arriver. De toute façon, depuis mon retour des jeux, la chasse est plus une activité récréative qu'une nécessité absolue. Ma famille ne manque de rien et j'ai pris l'habitude de donner mon butin à la famille de Gale ou à Sae Boui-Boui en lui faisant promettre de distribuer son ragout à moindre coût aux plus affamés.

Bientôt j'arrive à une saillie dans les arbres, j'y suis presque. Je fais le tour du rocher et grimpe par l'arrière où les prises sont plus faciles d'accès. Lorsque j'atteins le sommet, un sourire éclaire mon visage. Il est là, comme je le souhaitais de tout mon cœur.

\- Salut, murmuré-je tandis qu'il sursaute légèrement ne m'ayant probablement pas entendue monter.

Il ne répond pas. Son mutisme me tord l'estomac. Je me doutais qu'il serait difficile de renouer avec lui, surtout après la demande en mariage en direct mais je m'attendais plus à une remarque cinglante ou une engueulade en bonne et due forme, pas au silence.

Je prends mon courage à deux mains et m'installe en tailleur à ses côtés.

\- Salut, réitéré-je doucement en lui donnant un léger coup d'épaule.

\- Salut, finit-il par dire sans pour autant daigner m'adresser un regard.

Je ne me dégonfle pas et sors de ma besace un morceau de fromage de chèvre ainsi que du pain frais. Il suit du coin de l'œil mes mouvements tandis que je tartine le pain avec le fromage de Prim avant de couper le résultat en deux.

\- Comme avant ? demandé-je en lui tendant la moitié de la tartine.

Il se fige avant de soupirer :

\- Ce sera plus comme avant et tu le sais.

\- Je sais…

Je baisse la tête et ferme mes yeux qui commencent à s'humidifier légèrement.

\- Chaque fois que tu montes dans ce maudit train, je te perds un peu plus…

Sa voix se brise à la fin de sa phrase.

\- Je sais Gale…

La mienne n'est pas mieux. Il prend une grande inspiration et mes yeux se crispent car je sais que ce qui va suivre ne va pas me plaire.

\- La première fois que tu en es descendue, Peeta et toi étiez devenus les Amants maudits... Aujourd'hui vous êtes fiancés et…

J'ouvre les yeux alors qu'il laisse la fin de sa phrase en suspens et je fixe le rocher sous nos fesses. Son poing se crispe, je peux voir les jointures de ses doigts devenir blanches.

\- Je sais tout ça Gale, ne peux-je m'empêcher de dire à voix basse.

Il ricane.

\- Non tu ne sais pas Katniss… Tu ne sais pas ce que ça me fait de me dire que la prochaine fois que tu descendras de ce train, tu seras MADAME KATNISS MELLARK ! hurle-t-il la voix teintée de dégoût en imitant l'accent des gens du Capitole tout en faisant un grand geste révérencieux de ses bras.

Je ne dis rien, à quoi bon, il a raison de toute façon, lors de mon prochain séjour au Capitole, mon mariage sera célébré en grandes pompes.

\- Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça, dit-il en serrant les dents, c'est beaucoup trop dur…

Des larmes silencieuses se mettent à couler le long de mes joues. C'est tout ce que je fais ces derniers temps. Pleurer en silence. Nuit et jour. J'ai l'impression de n'avoir aucun contrôle là-dessus bien que je tente à chaque fois de retenir mes larmes le plus longtemps possible.

Je dépose les deux moitiés de pain entre nous et me relève sans bruit.

\- Je suis désolée, parviens-je à murmurer avant que les sanglots n'obstruent ma gorge.

Je m'éloigne silencieusement sans un regard en arrière et commence à descendre du rocher.

\- Moi aussi je suis désolé Catnip, entends-je alors que j'en suis à la moitié de ma descente.

Un sanglot s'échappe de ma gorge lorsque je réalise que c'est probablement la dernière fois qu'il me surnomme ainsi pour ne pas dire la dernière fois qu'il m'adresse la parole.

 

0o0o0

Six longues semaines se sont écoulées depuis cet épisode sur notre rocher et je ne l'ai pas revu. Je sais de par sa mère qu'il travaille toute la journée à la mine, comme tous les hommes à leurs majorités et qu'il consacre ses dimanches à la chasse afin de les nourrir du mieux possible.

Je choisis délibérément les autres jours de la semaine pour aller moi-même dans les bois, je ne veux pas lui imposer ma présence. Souvent je pousse jusqu'au lac et reste de longues heures dans le cabanon qui me rappelle tant mon père. Il m'arrive même de lui parler parfois.

Peeta remue dans mon dos, sa respiration s'accélère et d'un coup, je me sens moins seule. Son nez vient chatouiller mon cou et je gigote légèrement, achevant de le réveiller.

\- Bonjour, marmonne-t-il d'une voix rauque encore endormie.

\- Le sera-t-il ? ironisé-je en pensant à ce qui nous attendait aujourd'hui.

\- Probablement pas, soupire-t-il en reprenant ma main qu'il avait lâchée durant son sommeil. Mais la fin de nuit a plutôt été bonne !

Je souris légèrement, il a toujours cette faculté de positiver les moindres événements. Bien que dans notre cas ce soit difficile de voir les choses autrement que comme elles sont, il parvient toujours à les enjoliver de sorte à me remonter le moral.

Comme tous les matins depuis notre retour, nous nous levons sans un mot, je vais prendre un bain bien chaud et lorsque je ressors, il n'est déjà plus là. Le petit-déjeuner m'attend dans la cuisine, ma mère se fait un devoir de le préparer tous les jours. Je suppose qu'avoir une certaine routine l'aide à poursuivre sa vie sans se laisser submerger par ses anciens démons. Je mange seule, ce qui n'est pas rare, ma sœur est à l'école et ma mère doit probablement être dans le jardin en train de soigner ses herbes médicinales.

Cette nouvelle vie et cette maison sont une bénédiction pour elles deux. Ma mère possède enfin un espace digne de ce nom pour cultiver tout ce qui lui est nécessaire pour soigner les maux des habitants du District et Prim mange à sa fin et ne rate plus l'école car elle est trop faible pour se lever du lit. Buttercup y trouve aussi son compte, son terrain de chasse est plus étendu désormais et il est rare que je lui lance des restes, il a aussi droit à de vrais repas. J'ai même l'impression que ses poils repoussent à certains endroits. Ce qui ne change pas, par contre, c'est qu'il me déteste toujours autant et que je voudrais bien attenter à sa vie.

Mon repas avalé, enfin, le peu que j'ai réussi à ingurgiter, je vais aider ma mère au jardin. Nous ne parlons pas, nous ne savons pas quoi nous dire. Moi, je ne veux pas lui faire de reproches et elle, elle ne doit probablement pas vouloir que je lui en fasse alors elle n'engage pas non plus la conversation.

La matinée passe bien trop vite à mon goût. En début d'après-midi tous les habitants du District se confinent sur la Grand-Place. Peeta est passé me chercher et c'est, main dans la main, qu'il me guide vers l'estrade où nous attendent déjà le Maire Undersee et Haymitch. Je fronce les sourcils, notre mentor déjà en place pour une déclaration du Président, j'ai envie de dire que c'est une grande première.

Peeta m'aide à monter les quelques marches et, une fois sur l'estrade, Haymitch me lance un regard désespéré. Je n'ai pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il se passe que le Maire nous presse de nous asseoir tandis que l'écran géant s'allume.

La caméra fait alors un gros plan sur le visage de Snow qui arbore un sourire sadique et, dans ses yeux je peux lire toute la satisfaction qu'il a d'annoncer le règlement de l'Expiation. Je sais qu'il a décidé de tout faire pour me détruire, et lorsque son regard fixe la caméra, j'ai la sensation qu'il ne me parle qu'à moi et que ce qu'il énonce me concerne personnellement.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

La caméra fait alors un gros plan sur le visage de Snow qui arbore un sourire sadique et, dans ses yeux je peux lire toute la satisfaction qu'il a d'annoncer le règlement de l'Expiation. Je sais qu'il a décidé de tout faire pour me détruire, et lorsque son regard fixe la caméra, j'ai la sensation qu'il ne me parle qu'à moi et que ce qu'il énonce me concerne personnellement.

La caméra fait un zoom arrière afin de montrer le buste de notre Président en entier. Il a, comme à son habitude, un rose blanche à sa boutonnière. Les souvenirs de notre dernière rencontre en tête à tête me submergent, c'est comme si je pouvais sentir ce relent pestilentiel de rose et de sang qui le caractérise tant. J'en ai des hauts le cœur et un hoquet de dégout m'échappe. Peeta prend ma main qui est posée sur mes genoux et entrecroise nos doigts en guise de soutien. Inconsciemment, je pose mon autre main sur nos doigts entrelacés.

Je prends quelques instants pour jeter un œil à l'assemblée. Toute la population du 12 est là, il ne manque personne. Les Pacificateurs entourent la place afin de garantir la sécurité au cas où un événement impromptu arriverait. Je ne sais pas si c'est moi ou si leur nombre a augmenté depuis mon retour. Je suis bien trop loin pour voir leurs visages mais j'ai l'impression de ne pas tous les reconnaitre. Dans la foule, j'aperçois Madge, la fille du Maire, qui porte une très jolie robe blanche qui lui donne l'air d'un ange. Plus loin, je devine la chevelure blonde de ma mère qui contraste avec celle des autres qui sont aussi noires que le charbon extrait de nos mines. Prim a hérité la blondeur de notre mère et si elle avait été plus grande, je suis persuadée que j'aurais pu la voir elle aussi. Sur ma droite, je devine la carrure imposante de Gale. Sa petite sœur Posy se tient fièrement sur ses épaules. Sa mère et, je suppose, ses deux jeunes frères doivent se trouver à leurs côtés.

Je soupire et reporte mon attention sur l'écran géant. Un détail attire mon regard cette fois. Là, juste en-dessous de la rose, se trouve un geai moqueur. Je fronce les sourcils. Est-ce mon imagination ?

\- Tu vois le geai ? Sous la rose… chuchoté-je à Peeta tout en faisant pression sur sa main pour attirer son attention.

Il plisse les yeux comme s'il voulait de cette façon faire un zoom ou une mise au point.

\- Regarde bien Katniss, il est…

Il fait une légère pause, semblant chercher les bons mots puis reprend :

\- Différent…

Je fais comme il dit, je regarde plus attentivement, et j'imite même sa façon de faire. Il a raison. L'emblème du geai moqueur est le même que celui que j'ai emporté avec moi lors des jeux ou encore celui qui se trouvait sur la montre de Plutarch Heavensbee à la différence près que celui-ci est à l'envers, tourné la tête vers le bas, et que la flèche qu'il tient normalement dans son bec le transperce de part en part. Un frisson d'effroi parcourt ma colonne vertébrale de bas en haut. Il a tué le geai moqueur, le symbole de la rébellion. Mon symbole.

Tout se confirme. Ce n'est pas un hasard s'il porte ce sigle qui semble cousu sur la poche de sa veste le jour où il doit annoncer les nouvelles règles des jeux de la faim de cette année. Le message est clair, il va tuer tout ce que le geai représente, à commencer par moi qui en suis la plus représentative.

Peeta pose sa seconde main sur la mienne, pour me rassurer encore une fois mais rien n'y fait car il en est arrivé aux mêmes conclusions que moi. De toute façon, il n'y a pas trente six manières de comprendre le message que Snow a souhaité faire passer avec ce symbole détourné. Je me demande bien quelles règles le Président va-t-il nous pondre ? Va-t-il annoncer que la moisson de cette année ne se fera que parmi les vainqueurs des années précédentes ? Etant la seule femme de mon district à avoir remporté une édition, je serais à coup sûr sélectionnée. Va-t-il prendre parmi nos familles ? A défaut de m'envoyer moi vers une mort certaine, il serait assuré de me détruire moralement et psychologiquement.

Je me mets à trembler sans m'en rendre compte, imaginant Prim à ma place l'année précédente. Son image se superpose à Rue tandis qu'un épieu transperce son corps de part en part. Je me vois en train de suivre sur un écran géant la mort de ma sœur en direct et mes yeux s'humidifient. Je secoue la tête lorsque le Président se racle légèrement la gorge et récupère une enveloppe frappée du chiffre « 75 » contenant les règles de l'expiation de cette année. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la diffusion, j'écoute ses paroles avec la plus grande attention :

\- Aux soixante-quinzième anniversaire, afin de rappeler aux rebelles que personne n'est à l'abri, les tributs hommes et femmes de chaque district seront moissonnés dans toute la population de ce district ayant atteint l'âge de douze ans et aucun volontaire ne pourra se présenter. Puisse le sort vous être favorable, finit-il en souriant machiavéliquement avant de disparaître de l'écran.

L'hymne retentit soudain et comme à chaque fois que je l'entends, je replonge dans l'arène. C'est la nuit, je suis dans un arbre et je me revois en train d'observer le ciel pour dénombrer les morts de la journée, sauf que ce ne sont pas les tributs de l'année précédente. Les visages de Prim, de ma mère, de Gale, de sa mère Hazelle, de Peeta, de Madge et d'Haymitch défilent, même Sae Boui-boui y fait une apparition. Mon pire cauchemar vient d'être rendu possible grâce à ces nouvelles règles. Et cette fois, je ne pourrais en sauver aucun d'eux. Et le pire dans cette situation c'est que si je ne suis pas tirée au sort, je serais mentor et quelque part en partie responsable si l'un d'eux venait à mourir.

\- Katniss ?

Peeta me sort de mes pensées. Je vois dans ses yeux qu'il n'en mène pas large non plus. Il me sourit doucement mais je suis bien incapable de le lui rendre, seule une grimace déforme mes lèvres. La foule commence à se disperser dans les rues, je tourne la tête pour voir ma famille et mes amis mais je ne les aperçois plus. Il faut que je rentre, que je les rassure, même si j'ai un mauvais pressentiment concernant ces jeux. Que ferais-je si Prim est encore une fois tirée au sort ? Comment réagirais-je alors que je serais celle qui l'enverra indirectement vers une mort certaine ?

\- Katniss ? réitère Peeta alors que je n'ai pas bougé depuis plusieurs minutes. Allons-y, c'est terminé…

« Non, ce n'est pas terminé » ai-je envie de lui dire mais les mots semblent bloqués au fond de ma gorge. « Ca ne fait que commencer… ».

 

0o0o0

La journée défile lentement, comme si j'étais plongée dans une nappe de brouillard épais. Je suis recroquevillée sur le rebord de la fenêtre de ma chambre, le regard vagabondant vers l'extérieur depuis des heures semble-t-il. Le soleil est couché depuis quelques minutes. Prim est venue me dire que le repas était prêt mais je n'ai pas bougé d'un pouce alors elle est redescendue.

Je suis comme engourdie, ma position est des plus désagréables, mes jambes sont repliées et ça me coupe la circulation du sang à tel point que j'en ai des fourmis.

Dans ma tête résonne en boucle les paroles de Snow superposées, lorsque je ferme les yeux, du geai moqueur transpercé d'une flèche. Tout est de ma faute. Si… si tellement de choses s'étaient passées différemment ou ne s'étaient pas passées tout simplement, nous n'en serions pas là.

Je soupire lorsque j'entends grincer la porte de ma chambre.

\- Toi non plus ? chuchote-t-il comme chaque nuits en passant la tête dans l'embrasure.

Je baisse la tête et ferme les yeux. Lui seul es à même comprendre ce que je ressens en ce moment. Il a vécu les mêmes choses, il sait l'horreur, il connait le massacre.

\- Moi non plus.

Ma voix est enrouée et ma gorge asséchée, je n'ai rien bu ni rien avalé depuis l'annonce de Snow. Peeta referme doucement la porte et avance jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il essaie de s'asseoir sur le rebord dans la même position que moi mais sa jambe artificielle l'en empêche alors il la laisse retomber mollement le long du mur et replie l'autre sous ses fesses.

Je sens son regard sur moi mais je détourne les yeux au-dehors, tachant de deviner les formes des maisons dans la pénombre. Il soupire et du coin de l'œil je le vois tourner la tête vers l'extérieur. Je reconnais la démarche maladroite d'Haymitch tituber de droite à gauche de la rue. Il en tient une bonne semble-t-il. A ce moment-là, je l'envie. Je pense qu'une bonne dose d'alcool distillé à la va-vite pour m'aider à me remettre ou tout simplement pour oublier ne me ferait pas de mal. Faire abstraction, ne plus se soucier de rien, ce doit être agréable. Je suis notre mentor des yeux, il fait plusieurs pauses mais trouve finalement sa maison. Il s'écroule sur le porche, le dos contre la porte d'entrée, incapable d'aller plus loin. Sa tête retombe mollement en avant tandis qu'il tombe dans l'inconscience. Je me demande comment on se sent dans ces moments-là. Surement mieux que sobre auquel cas il ne serait pas en permanence imbibé.

\- On peut le faire tu sais... on peut les entrainer...

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il est entré dans ma chambre, je soutiens le regard de Peeta pour voir ses yeux briller d'une nouvelle lueur d'assurance.

\- T'es sérieux?

\- Bien sûr! affirme-t-il sincère.

C'est du Peeta tout craché ça... Toujours à trouver le meilleur dans le mauvais, l'espoir dans le désespoir mais je crains que cette fois, il nous en faille un peu plus.

\- On est plus de huit mille Peeta... C'est infaisable, même sur plusieurs mois!

Il soupire fortement, comme si en doutant de lui, je le vexais profondément. Peut-être est-ce le cas d'ailleurs ? Cependant il n'en laisse rien paraître:

\- Bien sûr que l'on peut! Il suffit que l'on s'organise correctement. Chacun peut apporter quelque chose, on peut fonctionner avec des ateliers différents, toi le tir à l'arc, moi le camouflage, Haymitch les commentaires sarcastiques...

Je me mets à pouffer doucement. J'aime sa fraîcheur et son enthousiasme à ce propos.

\- On dirait que tu y as bien réfléchi, me calmé-je finalement en repensant à la raison première de cette conversation.

\- Oui, répond-il en prenant ma main. On peut réussir j'en suis sûr. Il suffit de faire un emploi du temps cohérent et des activités indispensables à la survie. Tu en penses quoi Katniss?

Honnêtement je ne pense pas que quelques mois de préparation feront la différence dans l'arène contre des carrières qui sont entraînés à tuer depuis leur plus tendre enfance, mais vu l'enthousiasme dont il fait preuve avec ce projet, je ne veux pas lui faire de peine. J'aime voir ce sourire sur ses lèvres, j'aime voir ses yeux briller de cette lueur, cette flamme d'espoir qui danse dans ses prunelles. Et puis de toute manière, nous n'avons rien à perdre à essayer. Certes, même en entraînant des enfants de douze ou treize ans, jamais ils ne feront le poids face à des carrières mais en entraînant des mineurs, ils auront peut-être une chance de survie.

\- C'est une bonne idée Peeta, je réponds tandis que son sourire s'agrandit et atteint ses yeux.

Lentement, je lève la main vers sa joue et la caresse doucement de mon pouce. Il ferme les yeux et penche la tête tout contre ma paume. Doucement, je prends appui sur ma jambe et me relève pour me pencher au-dessus lui. Le mouvement lui fait ouvrir les yeux, nos nez se frôlent et très lentement je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je veux savoir. J'ai besoin de savoir, d'être sûre de lui, de moi et surtout de nous.

Il se fige un instant. De mémoire, c'est la première fois que j'initie un baiser hors de portée des caméras, mais voyant que je suis sincère, il m'embrasse en retour quelques secondes plus tard.

Ses lèvres sont douces et charnues, agréables à embrasser. Je passe ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure et je le sens sourire tout contre moi tandis qu'une de ses mains passe derrière ma nuque. Il entrouvre la bouche, me donnant accès à sa langue qui se met à tournoyer avec la mienne. Très vite, je sens cette sensation au creux de mon ventre, cette douce chaleur qui se transforme en vif brasier à mesure que notre baiser prend de l'ampleur.

A bout de souffle, nous nous séparons. Je pose mon front tout contre le sien, le temps de calmer ma respiration plus qu'haletante. Mes mains fourragent dans ses cheveux juste à la base de la nuque. La respiration de Peeta est tout aussi laborieuse que la mienne, nos souffles se mélangent et nous nous sourions en silence.

\- Si on allait essayer de dormir? Suggère-t-il au bout de quelques minutes.

\- On peut essayer... je réponds en me levant du rebord de la fenêtre.

\- Je devrai peut-être l'aider à rentrer, dit-il en montrant l'extérieur d'un coup de menton.

J'acquiesce et il sort, non sans me déposer un léger baiser à la commissure des lèvres. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce serait aussi simple que ça. Je repense à ce que m'a dit Haymitch lors de la tournée, « tu aurais pu tomber plus mal », et la première pensée qui me vient à l'esprit là, tout de suite, c'est que j'aurais du mal à trouver mieux. Certes, je n'aime pas être obligée de faire quelque chose et honnêtement je n'aurais jamais pensé à me marier mais si j'avais dû choisir de moi-même, il aurait très certainement eu une place de choix.

Et puis ce n'est pas les prétendants qui se bousculent non plus...

Je soupire en regardant Peeta passer un bras d'Haymitch autour de ses épaules carrées avant de tenter de le soulever. Notre mentor a de la chance de l'avoir car sans lui, il passerait une nuit sur deux dehors. Peeta parvient à le remettre sur pied et passe la porte. Je sais qu'il va seulement le déposer sur le canapé, rien que pour le faire enrager demain matin lorsqu'il se réveillera avec un mal de cou effroyable en plus d'une gueule de bois abominable.

Je me rappelle la première fois que Peeta l'a ramené chez lui. Le lendemain, il s'est fait passé un savon par Haymitch, soit disant que s'il avait eu assez de forces pour l'amener du porche jusqu'au canapé, il aurait pu pousser jusqu'à la chambre où se trouvait un vrai lit. Haymitch avait beaucoup insisté sur le mot « vrai ». C'était deux semaines après notre retour et je ne pense pas me tromper en disant qu'il s'agissait là de mes premiers rires depuis ma descente de train. Voir Haymitch crier sur Peeta tout en se bouchant les oreilles à cause de son mal de tête avait été très drôle. Depuis, chaque fois que Peeta ramenait Haymitch chez lui, il se faisait un malin plaisir de le déposer sur le canapé.

Je sursaute lorsque ma porte grince de nouveau et me retourne violement. Je n'ai pas vu Peeta ressortir de chez Haymitch alors je me demande qui cela peut être.

\- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir? Demande ma mère sur le pas de la porte sans oser entrer.

\- Non, mais je vais essayer, dis-je le plus honnêtement possible.

\- Est-ce que Peeta va revenir?

Sa question me surprend, j'écarquille les yeux et ouvre la bouche sans rien dire pour autant. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle était au courant de ses incursions nocturnes et d'un coup, je me sens mal à l'aise de le lui avoir caché.

\- Il est d'abord venu me demander s'il pouvait tu sais, dit-elle sûrement en réponse à mon malaise par rapport au fait qu'elle soit au courant. C'est un gentil garçon, même si je te trouve un peu jeune pour te marier, je sais que vous vous aimez et, elle hésite un long moment, tu fais moins de cauchemars lorsqu'il est à tes côtés la nuit.

Elle me sourit et referme doucement la porte. Eh bien! Si je m'attendais à ça! Notre première « vraie » conversation mère/fille depuis des années. Enfin, son premier monologue car j'ai été incapable de lui répondre quoi que ce soit tellement j'ai été prise au dépourvu.

Je n'ai pas le temps de trop analyser les paroles de ma mère car la porte grince de nouveau. Je me glisse dans mon lit, tournant le dos à Peeta qui vient me rejoindre quelques secondes plus tard pour me prendre dans ses bras.

La fatigue et les émotions de la journée ont raison de moi, je m'endors à peine nos doigts sont entrelacés.


End file.
